Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to a light sensor, and more specifically to a light sensor calibration system and method.
Background Art
Efficient and productive use of spaces and resources is an increasingly important goal for businesses and organizations. Given current concerns about energy costs and public perception, this trend should continue for the foreseeable future. Light sensors, or photo sensors, are a crucial component in realizing this goal.
Light sensors are a common component in many buildings. Typically mounted on ceilings, light sensors detect light levels within an area. They are most commonly used to control the power delivered to electrical loads, specifically lights, depending on the detected light levels of the monitored area. Commercial building spaces often require daylight harvesting whereby artificial light sources are reduced in brightness as the amount of sunlight entering the space increases. The goal is to reduce energy consumption while not reducing light levels below desired levels. Typically, a signal is transmitted to a dimming device to control the load.
Although most commonly used to directly control a load, light sensors are increasingly employed in control systems such as Building Automation Systems (BAS). BAS, also known as Building Management Systems (BMS) and Energy Management Systems (EMS), are employed in buildings and structures to control and monitor a building's mechanical and electrical equipment. BAS are implemented in buildings in varying degrees of complexity and increase efficiency by exploiting relationships of interrelated components and sharing information to more accurately meet demand. In addition to controlling a load, light sensors employed in BAS may also be networked to other components in the system to share information. Networked light sensors may transmit and receive information to other network components such as central controllers.
Methods of calibrating such systems can often be complex and time consuming requiring multiple actions at different times by the field engineer to set calibration set points, such as a daytime calibration set point and a nighttime calibration set point. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a quick and simple to implement calibration system and method for light sensors.